Talk:Jigoku Games: The Exalted March Against The Water's Void/@comment-27279319-20170501010557
Yo, Liza aka QOS here to judge your match. Right off the bat, I'd like to say that I had trouble understanding both of y'alls post in terms of syntax and sentence flow. It was very difficult to understand what exactly your characters were doing which greatly effected the flow of your story. I'd work on clarity in your posts for future rps. So, let's get right into it. The first attack from Scorpius was... interesting to say the least. I don't think blasts from all four directions would actually move her anywhere? However it is effect for overall blunt trauma. PS: What is a Caddy Corner??? Aurelia's response was making use of my two least favorite abilities ever. Magic Absorption and Reflector. However, I can't critique on on the actual technique, beyond the fact that I think absorbing the amount of water magic he sent at her would take quite some time. Scorp's response is... alright I guess? It's using Water Body as a cop-out for defense, which makes sense, given he's dealing with Reflector. Now, here's where I'm going to get a little nitpicky, and if you've read my blog about combat stuff, you'll know why. It really isn't realistic that there would be this much dialogue in a fight. People are more focused on beating the fuck out of each other, whether in close range or magic combat. Scorpius' saw blades were a fine attack, but, this is where we descent into the bullshit zone. Aight, Aurelia's first defense isn't too bad, but once again, the sentence flow and word chocie makes it very understand (example: Her Reformed Crusaders glowing red as Aurelia lifted them both up and then at Scorpius attempting to slam them into him.) It's when the invisibility and flight kicks in that I started tugging out my hair. Scorpius in no way explains how he managed to dodge her swords, so I'm going to consider some of those as grazing hits as he was dodging. Then there's the fact that he's feeling the movement of the water molecules. It says no where on Scorpius' page that he is that skilled with water magic, and even then, that ability wouldn't be as effortless as you made it seem. Sure, one of the basic things in water magic drawing water molecules together, but having the sensory capacity to tell where the absence of water molecules is is way out there. Calling major bullshit on that. Next bullshit call is that Aurelia was capable of finding Scorpius. On her page it does not say that her bats are capable of sensing magical signatures, so I'm just saying her attack went into some random wall. THEN, onto Scorpius stream of wasting magic power. All of that defense, plus the clones, plus the continual spells- that's going to take quite a bit out of him. And then, there's the matter of Aurelia's bullshit defense. Like, You provide little to no information on how she is actually capable of defending against all of those clones and attacks. I'm going with for what is on the page, there is no way that she made it out of that unscathed. Which means currently, Scorpius and Aurelia are even in terms of damage taken AND magic power cuz y'all have both been going ham on that. Then Scorp going Devil Mode, with some idealistic speech attempting to trap her in Toxic water. Then Aurelia was never on the bridge because the mist illusion and the bat tries to bite him. Good job punching the bat. Best move in this rp tbh. Then the final post, using a sleet spell to figure out where the water was being deflected. Honestly, this makes a lot more sense than molecules but is still a little questionable in my opinion. Then the final move is the water spout. Alright... What this comes down to, is I see both sides took relatively the same amount of physical damage, so that is even. Based on strategy, logic and tactics, it's also a tie because both of y'all didn't have the most logical or tactically sound moves all the time. What it really came down to was magic power. On Scorpius' page it says nothing about his magic reserves and how much power he has, so it's sufficient to say that after what he's used, he's probably drained. Meanwhile, Aurelia's page lists her magic capacity, which actually gave me something to go off of, meaning at the end, I believe she would have more magic power and would have won. If you would like me to elaborate on anything, feel free to shoot me a message on my talk page, in the comments here or on discord. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]]